twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Articles
The Ancient Articles or by its official name The Constitution of the Republic Worlds of the Solterran Nationstates is the supreme law of the government of the Solterran Alliance. This constitution is designed and pieced together from parts of the constitutions of the United States, Germany, Japan and the Magna Carta with amendments added to accommodate the protections and guarantees of the people. Developed during the Great Article Sennial Convention of 2442 to 2448. representatives from around the world and the outer planets assembled in need of a new government after the events of the Starlight Ultimatum. Leading to the failure and disaster the Terran Alliance made to stop the event. As the talks went on they finalized the draft of what laws can be placed and what should be thrown out. In the final year of the convention on September 10, 2448 the official draft of the constitution is made to be activated by the designers and will not come into effect until 2457, five years after the dissolution of the previous government. Preamble Articles #1 - Executive Branch The role of the president of the alliance is to execute the laws enacted by the world congress, impose executive powers and privileges and deal with foreign affairs. #2 - Legislative Branch TBD #3 - Judicial Branch The supreme court of the Alliance defines how to interpret the constitution according to arguments made before from lower courts and prevent actions of the president and the world congress from exceeding their powers in both peace and wartime. #4 - Powers of the Main Government The principal powers of the government as a whole is the regulate commerce between nationstates and other worlds and galaxies, print money and issue credits, declare war, make treaties. etc. #5 - Power of Limited Sovereignty to the Nationstates The powers of the nationstates are defined by what they are in the articles. As each nationstate within the borders of the Alliance are henceforth known as limited sovereign states. Meaning that each world or territory has the right to build an army, make deals and treaties with any other world, regulate commerce and travel. What they cannot do is use said army against the people of the Alliance here and abroad, cannot exercise powers that suppress, infringe or exceed those defined in the articles. #6 - Amendment Process and Ratification The process of adding amendments are discussed through interplanetary consensus over the topics and issues that must be addressed before adding an amendment to the constitution. Afterwards the process of "touring the amendment" begins where the nationstate governments seek approval or denial of the issue. If the amendment is approved by more than 3/5ths or more than 50% of all regions then it goes to the world congress for finalization and to the president for the official sign off by the carriers of the articles. If there are needed to be made additions or a total removal of an amendment. The same process had to be done all over again which becomes too time consuming and often confusing. That is why the world congress enacted the use of "subamendments" to put addendum to the original constitution and give the power make a current amendment dead without the need to make a totally new amendment. Amendments These are the basic amendments created in the ancient articles to accompany current trends and changes to the worlds afforded to them. The ratification process is much more strenuous than the process needed to ratify new amendments into the U.S. Constitution. Sub-amendments These are totally different than resorting to making another amendment to this constitution. These subamendments have the power to augment a current amendment, repeal amendments or repeal current submendments. Category:Interrealm Universe